Your Not So Bad
by KRAMM
Summary: It all started with a BroomCupboard.Was orignally going to be a one shot but since so many people like I thought I would add more to it. D/H.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Not So Bad**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"How in the bloody hell, did I get stuck in a bloody broom cupboard with the mudblood" Screeched Draco.

"Do you ever shut-up?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I would be quiet if you I wasn't stuck in a small cramped space with you!" Draco Shouted.

"We wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for your idiotic goons." Hermione replied.

Its true. Draco was trying to shove Hermione into the cupboard when ,Crabbe and Groyle ran when they heard that the desert was going to be cupcakes. Which caused Draco to fall into the cupboard with Hermione.

"Just be quiet. Maybe someone will open the door soon." Draco said.

About a hour pasted and Draco broke the silence, " I'm bored. Entertain me mudblood."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Snapped Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on a old bucket trying to think of ways to get out of the cupboard alive. Draco was standing and kept banging his head against the wall. Hermione thought he looked pretty funny.

"Whats your favorite color?" Draco asked.

"Blue." Hermione replied.

"I like purple." Draco stated.

Hermione looked at him like he grown to heads.

"Wow. Never would have thought." She said.

" You know how the sunsets and it looks kind of purple? Well, that is my favorite shade of purple." Draco blurted.

"So you like sunsets?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah. You?" He replied

Hermione never ever thought that Draco would like sunsets. Sunsets just happed to be one of Hermione's most passions.

" I love sunsets. They tell you that you have survived another day." Hermione answered.

"You know your not so bad, for a know it all bookworm." He spoke.

"Thanks for the halfway complement." She replied.

Wow. Who would of thought that Draco could actually be pleasant? Not Hermione. Draco was thinking the same thing.

They sat there for a few more hours in silence. Hermione decided to go and check the door. She turned the knob and the door clicked open. She turns and stares at Draco.

"We are bloody idiots." Hermione spoke quietly.

"We will never speak about this again." Draco said.

"Agreed." Hermione replied.

They shook hand and went on their separate ways.

**Reveiw it makes my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought that maybe I could make this story into something other than just a one shot. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione was sitting on the top of one of the great towers of Hogwarts watching the sunset. She was thinking about a couple of weeks ago how she was trapped in the broom cupboard with Draco Malfoy. The sun was setting to just that purple color he was describing. It was very pretty.

Draco and Hermione haven't spoke since that day in the cupboard. No name calling or anything. Draco would sometimes nod his head in greeting but not very often. Harry and Ron was around her most of the time. Hermione sort of wished they could get to know each other more. She knew that could probably never happen with her being a muggle-born.

Why does everything have to about social status she thought? Why can't we just all get along? Voldemort is dead!

" Why are people so ignorant?" Hermione yelled out.

"Granger, why are you yelling?"A voice asked.

Hermione turned around form where she was sitting an saw Draco.

"I was thinking." She answered as calm as she could be she was a little startled..

"Do all muggle-Born scream out their thoughts or just you?" He asked. "So what are people ignorant out?"

"None of you business,Malfoy!" Hermione stated, "Why are you up here?"

" Same as you. I came to review my thoughts and think things over. Mine if I sit down?" Draco Replied.

"No, I guess I don't." She said.

" If you want to be alone I will leave." Draco offered.

"No, stay!" Hermione demanded a little to quickly.

"Okay I'll say." He said with a smirk as he sat down.

That sat there in a comfortable silence. Draco liked being around Hermione. To him she was just a muggle-born. She was beautiful, smart, brave. He was ashamed that he was having those feeling he is a Malfoy. What would his father think? He would not approve. It doesn't matter Draco told himself. His dad is in locked up in prison. Draco continued to think silently. Then Hermione broke the silence.

"It's late."

"Yeah, we should go back to our dorms." He replied. " Thanks, for letting me sit out here with you"

"No problem. I love how its so calm out night." She said.

" We survived another day." He simply spoke.

"You remember." She smiled.

"How can I forget? It was the must insulting day to my intelligence of my life." He replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not because I was stuck with you, Granger, because we sat there for hours when the door was unlocked. Are we mental?"

When he said that she started laughing so hard she almost fell but, Draco caught her and started laughing along with her. They stopped laughing when the realized Draco still had his hands around her waist for where he caught her. He let go as fast as he could.

"Thanks for catching me. Your not so bad, Malfoy." Hermione spoke breaking and awkward silence.

" Anytime. I'm going to go to my dorm we have that potions project tomorrow." He replied.

They both went there separate ways to there dorms.


End file.
